A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a type of semiconductor element for converting electric energy into light. The LED has several advantages, such as low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, rapid response time, safety, and eco-friendliness, compared with an existing light source such as a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamp, or the like. Accordingly, various studies are underway in order to replace existing light sources with LEDs. The LED is an increasing trend towards being used as a light source of a lighting equipment such as a variety of lamps utilized in indoor and outdoor spaces, a liquid crystal display device, an electronic display board, a streetlamp, or the like.
Meanwhile, such an LED is applied to a head lamp for a vehicle, but there is a problem in that reliability is deteriorated due to exposure of a wire and light emitting device in the case of the conventional head lamp.